Drunk and Blond
by Mora Queen
Summary: oks jimmy and chloe broke up she got fired shes drinking alot and oliver happens to find her one night. what will happen? Read to find out!
1. Drunk and Blond

**Chlollie**

**Part 1**

**"Oliver Finds Chloe at a club in metropolis**

**A week after she lost her job and**

**Jimmy dumped her"**

Oliver walked into the club tired as hell. As he was walking up to the bar he saw a

Little blonde almost falling off her chair.

When he finally got to the bar table he looked over a saw it was Chloe.

"Chloe?"

She looked over but saw it was Oliver and said.

"So a long night?"

He looked at her

"Ya a little, are you ok Chloe?"

"I don't have to tell you anything"

She said as she tried to say still almost slipping off her chair.

She turned back and drank more He watched as she drank more and more and more then finally she said

"Do you think I'm Sexy?"

He looks at her for a second only to gather what she had said.

"What?"

Chloe looked at him again

"Do You Think I'm Sexy?"

In his Heart he wanted to say _"Yes"_.

"You're a...Lovely Young Woman"

At first she looked away than

She leaned over and whispered in his ear

"I wan't you Oliver"

He whispered back

"I think you're drunk"

She looked at Oliver with a, whatever look

"You do all this stuff for me let me do something for you"

She said as she moved her Hand up and down his thigh

"Oook Chloe come on let's get you home"

"Only if you come with me"

She smiled and looked at him. He said fine but he was just going until she fell asleep.

They were about 25 min from the talon Chloe started putting her fingers through his hair

And pulling herself to him.

"Chloe I'm driving"

She didn't care she jumped on his lap while he was driving and he pulled over so they didn't crash

"Chlo..."

she pulled their lips together and moved her hips slowly on his he pulled her close and kissed her neck

Than stopped this was Chloe he was making out with.

"Ch....Chlo....Chloe we...we can't"

"Why not"

He looked at her and ran his fingers through her hair

"Because you're drunk it wouldn't be right"

She didn't care

"You know Mr. Queen you are too nice for your own good but you're so sexy and you never really answered my question"

He gave her an hhmm look

"Do you think I'm sexy?"

He looked at her and said

"....ye....Yes..."

She kissed him again putting her mouth to his neck making him moan and then

Hopping in the back seat he was like under a spell as Chloe pulled of her shirt button by button

He couldn't stop and she pulled him to the back until he was right on her and pushing together

"Oliver!!"

Hearing her scream his name sent a chill down his spine

And then Chloe started pulling off his shirt and he wasn't letting her until

She pulled it off while kissing him.

"Chloe I don't know"

He said as he sat up

"Oliver"

She said as she pulled off her pants. To Oliver girls were here and gone but Chloe was

Different she wanted him for him not his money. She was so drunk that all she knew was

He was nice, cute and there. Oliver was unsure about that.

"Chloe your not just a one night stand girl"

"Well then don't let me be.....I'll come back tomorrow night too"

He smiled and put his hand in her hair she pulled his pants down and sat on his lap as he laid down

They kissed and he ripped of her bra and he underwear. Than stopped.

"Chloe I won't if you don't wan't to"

She pulled of his boxers

"I do.....I do want this"

When she woke up in the back of Oliver's car in his shirt she looked and saw

Oliver sitting there and she shot up.

"What Happened?"

He looked at her and put his fingers in her hair and said

"You really can't put the pieces together?"

She looked at him for a second and he pulled her in and kissed her

"So was I your girl of the night"

"No of course not"

He smiled and said

"You said you would also comeback tomorrow"

____________________________________________________________________________________

What do you think of my Chlollie story?


	2. The Paparazzi

**Chlollie**

**Part 2**

As chloe and oliver sat in the car she didn't know what to think

"Ok I remember drinking leaving with you.....and ....and....OMG"

Oliver looked at her face

"What, what's wrong?"

"I remember....digging my nails into your back and pulling you to me..."

"Would you like me to fill in the empty spots chloe"

she looked at him and yelled

"YES..Yes please what happened?"

"Ok so you were drunk and I was bringing you home but we got like a block from the talon and...Well you..."

"Oliver"

Hearing her say his name again sent another chill down his spine

"you jumped on my lap and I pulled over so I wouldn't crash than you.....uumm did things

then jumped in the back and pulled me with you I know it sounds like I gave in but chloe

you can't blame me and you said it was what you wanted"

"Oliver"

"Can you please stop saying my name please"

every time she said his name he wanted to kiss her over and over

gave him a funny look.

"Are you ok"

"No chloe I think...."

He looked into her eyes

"I think im in love with you"

She didn't know what to say

"Ooww Oliver!"

He couldn't hold back anymore he grabbed her and pulled her as close as

She could come and kissed her. They heard a knock on the window. It was paparazzi

getting photos of Oliver and Chloe together.

He hopped in the front seat and turned the car around and drove away

"Oliver go to your place"

"Why?"

She looked at the back of his head with his messed up blonde hair

"Because I don't need thoughts people knowing were i live"

They were quite till they got to Oliver's they fan to the elevator and when they got to Oliver's floor and got off they were shocked to see Clark standing there.

"Clark? What are you doing here?"

Chloe said while trying to hide the fact that under Oliver's shirt she was naked.

"Uumm I wanted the two of you to see this"

He hands them a daily planet paper and the cover read:

"_Billionaires New Beyb__"_

It also had a very sexy photo of Chloe and Oliver having sex in the back of his car. The photo had Chloe in a bra and underwear and Oliver in boxers.

"I'm going to kill you Mr. Queen"

"Chloe after what happened I think its ok for you to call me Oliver"

She hit him in the arm with the paper. Then Clark walked up to them and said

"Turn the page"

Chloe through the paper at Oliver as if she was scared to see what it was and it was a photo of them in the front seat when Chloe was on his lap and he was kissing her neck and on that page it read

"_How long will this one last?__"_

"OMG Lois is going to kill me when she finds out"

Clark gave her an odd look

"Who do you think told me?"

Oliver looked at Clark

"Thanks Clark for telling us"

"Ya well I wish one of you would have told me"

Chloe ran up to Clark

"It just kind of happened Clark and we didn't mean for it to"

Clark looks at Chloe then looks at Oliver who has a guilty look on his face and Chloe face also turned that way.

"What are you not telling me you two?"

"Don't get mad at Oliver"

"Why would I be mad at Oliver?"

They go quite

"Because when me and Chloe were….To…geth..er

She….."

"She what Oliver"

Oliver looks at Chloe and rubs his chin and then looks back at Clark

"Clark…Chloe was not…she wasn't…."

"I was drunk…I don't even remember what happened"

"And Oliver you knew she was drunk"

Oliver looked at Clark and then yelled

"YES!!"

They all stood there than Clark gave Oliver a dirty look

"Come on Chloe I take you home"

Clark said as he turned and leave. Chloe not knowing what to do leaves with Clark. Clark looks at Chloe while there in the elevator and says

"Chloe! Are you wearing anything under that?"

She looks at him and back down at her self

"No but the rest of my clothes are in Ollie's car"

Clark looks at Chloe almost disgusted

"Chloe the guy took advantage of you"

Chloe says nothing and looks at her feet

"I don't know how you can see nothing wrong with that Chloe I mean I know it's been hard with

Jimmy and work but letting him use you like that"

What do you think of my Chlollie story?


	3. One More Night

**Chlollie**

**Part 3**

when chloe gets home Lois is there and chloe turns and tries to walk away but Clark stops her.

"Come on you two"

"Chloe how could you? How could u do that?"

Clark closed the door and walked up to Lois

"Lois its ok chloe was to drunk and can't remember what happened"

Lois looks at chloe

"So he like…raped you?"

"No Lois"

Chloe goes over and puts some pants on

"ok while I sleep because my head hurts will you two please leave me alone"

Lois and Clark leave for work and don't talk to chloe all day.

The next day Oliver calls chloe

_Chloe: hello?_

_Oliver: hi_

_Chloe: Oliver?_

_Oliver: Ya __it's__ me_

_Chloe: uumm?_

_Oliver: __I'__m sorry chloe_

_Chloe: you did nothing wrong_

_Oliver: Clarks right chloe I took advantage of you_

_Chloe: Maybe I liked it_

_Oliver: Well than...Maybe we should hang out later_

_Chloe: Maybe at 7_

_Oliver: Maybe at my place_

_Chloe: Deal! Goodbye_

_Oliver: Goodbye chloe_

Chloe starts dancing around her room and starts to get ready.

In the meantime Clark and Lois are arguing about Chloe and Oliver.

"I can't believe he did that to poor little chloe"

Lois looks back at Clark and sees how mad he is

"Clark just a question….if chloe wasn't In the room when you had found out what would you have done?"

He looks at her

"I think the question should be what would I have not done"

Lois looks at her watch

"Damn its 6:55 we need to get home"

"Ya your right"

Lois turns to Clark and smiles

"I know"

Oliver sent someone to get chloe so she wouldn't be followed by the paparazzi. When she got there Oliver had candles every where and when she stepped into the room he hugged her and held her and told her he was sorry

"Oliver what is all this?"

He looked back at the candles then at chloe

"I wanted to make it up to you since you can't remember the first time"

She looked into his eyes and dropped her bag on the floor.

Oliver pulled her close but in a slow motion he pushed off her jacket and started to kiss her neck.

Chloe may not remember everything that happened but she remembered how she made him moan

She pulled him to the couch and sat him down

Like in the car she pulled off her

Shirt and sat on his lap.

She raped her legs around him as hard as she could until he pulled her in even more and he moaned

Chloe needed to scream then he laid her on the couch and pulled her pants off.

He stopped looked at her

"Chloe were you a….a….you know before last night?"

"No Ollie I wasn't a virgin"

With that out of the way he laid on her pushing her more and more to the corner of the couch. Chloe got out from under and crawled on top pulling off his pants while he pulled off his shirt.

She moved onto him sitting he rubbed her thighs then got off and picked her up and moved her to the bedroom.

He was kissing her all over and he was trying to take off her bra

"Can we go a little slower?"

"Ya of course chloe"

He put his arms on her back and pulled her close

"I love you Chloe Sullivan"

He kissed her neck

"I love you too Oliver Queen"

They were now in the middle of the bed with chloe on top her tried pulling off her bra again and she didn't stop him.

Lois and Clark stop at the talon before going home to find chloe gone

"Were she now?"

"Lois I'll give you one guess"

They both look at each other

"Let's just stay here till she gets back"

Clark looks at her and says

"Ya well were will I sleep?"

Lois points to the couch

"There!"

He gives her a fake smile and sits on the couch

Chloe and Oliver are Finally naked and there both sweating from the body heat there both out of breath and now laying down side by side he pulls her body next to his and that's how they fell asleep not one of them moved all night

When morning came Oliver offered to take chloe out for breakfast but she said she had to get home but for him to come by later _________________________________________

What do you think of my Chlollie story So Far?


	4. The Baby

**Chlollie**

**Part 4**

"Omg This Can't Be Happening!!!"

Chloe passed back and forth through the apartment

Than Clark walks in

"Chloe I wa…."

He sees she has been crying

"What's wrong chloe?"

She looks at him and tries to talk but can't

"It's ok chloe you can tell me"

"Clark….I…I'm…..I'm Pregnant!!"

He looks at her and he pulls her closer to comfort her

"You have to tell Oliver"

"I can't Clark…..He's the Green Arrow and ……"

He still held her

"I don't know what to do Clark I'm so scared"

He pulled her off a little and looked her in the eyes

"You have to tell him"

Later Chloe called Oliver told him to rush over when he got there she was on the couch crying

"Chloe? What's wrong?"

He leaned down to put his hand on her shoulder but she pulled away so they both didn't move they sat in silence when finally she turned to him.

"Oliver I'm……I…I can't I'm sorry"

She got up and locked herself in the bathroom

"Chloe come on what's wrong?"

He could hear her crying and then she opened to door looked him in the eyes and said

"Olive I'm Pregnant"

He didn't know what to do he tried to comfort her but she was too upset to be around him and locked the bathroom door again.

"I'm not leaving till you come out chloe"

And he sat and waited 20 minutes later she came out he grabbed her pulled her to him until she finally hugged him

"_I'm sorry chloe I'm so sorry_"

He kissed her forehead and held on to her

Chloe and Oliver talk about having a kid

"we will figure out how to make this work chloe I promise"

She looked at him with her bright eyes

"Oliver we were kidding ourselves trying to be a couple"

"Chloe I love you and I'm going to help you with this"

Clark and Lois were at the farm when chloe and Oliver walked in.

Lois didn't know chloe was pregnant yet.

"Looks its Chlollie'

Oliver and Chloe look at Lois

"What?"

She looks at them like they should have gotten that

"Chloe + Oliver = Chlollie. Duh!"

They look at Clark. Then Oliver when up to Lois and pulled her a side they decided he would tell her about Chloe just in case she got mad.

"Lois, Chloe's pregnant."

She looked faint he put he hands out just in case.

"What? You….Her!! But…..Umm"

Oliver was holding Lois up from falling down

"Lois…I umm"

Lois stood back up and said

"Oliver I'm fine I'll be ok, know where's chloe"

She turned around and walked into the kitchen she looked fine but Oliver could tell that inside…she was crying.

But while Lois and Oliver were talking Chloe and Clark were talking too.

"Clark…I don't think this is going to work"

He turns to look at her

"What are you talking about Chloe?"

"Clark, Oliver's the Green Arrow he's never going to be around and even when he says he will I know he won't be and I can't do this by myself"

"Chloe maybe you should just…Talk to him"

Later Chloe meets Oliver at the so they can talk

"Hi chloe what's up?"

She pulled him in to her apartment above the talon

"Oliver we need to talk"

His face went sad

"About what?"

She sat down and turned to him

"About us about the baby and …… About how …..How I can't do this by myself!"

He rushed to sit beside her

"You're not alone chloe I'm here"

She almost started to cry

"Oliver you're the Green Arrow and…."

She looked down trying to hide the tears

"As much as I wan't this the world needs you and even if we try your still not always going to be here and I can't sit here every night with a baby wondering if you're alive."

She moved back a little to put some space between them

"Chloe I…"

She cut him off

"Maybe you should go"

He sat and looked at her she wouldn't look at him. He got up and moved to the door and left.

Chloe cried all night.

Do you like it so far? I tried really hard!


	5. Kidnapped

**Chlollie**

**Part 5**

Chloe had now been pregnant for three months and had not talked to Oliver Since the fight they had about him not being there.

Chloe had just gotten home from the doctors she had gone with Lois for an ultra sound and had the photos of her baby.

She walked in to find a letter from Oliver. She opened it to find $3,500. As soon as she saw it she got in her car and drove to Oliver's place.

"Oliver? Hello?"

He rushes in to see chloe standing there she know was starting to get a belly

"Chloe? How are you?"

She walked up to him and handed him the money back

"I'm fine Oliver. Here I don't need your money"

She started to walk away but he didn't want her to so he ran up to her and stopped her.

"Please don't go!"

She looked at him then opened her purse and handed him the ultra sound photos

"Wow Chloe"

She looked at the floor

"Did you go by yourself?"

"No I went with Lois"

She walked up to her

"You could have called me I would have come"

She backs up a little to put some space between them

"I'm sorry I have to go I'm going out to eat tonight"

He also took a step back

"With who?"

"Jimmy Olson he is back and we agreed to be friends so he is taking me out to dinner"

"Ok but tomorrow you have to let me take you out to dinner"

She looks straight at him for the first time in three months

"Oliver!"

He still felt the same tingle go down his spine when she said his name

"Chloe you haven't answered my calls, e-mails and letters for the past three months just please one dinner just to talk"

She waited a second before answering

"Ok fine tomorrow at six"

After dinner with jimmy she got home to find someone in her apartment. He grabbed her and knocked her out then through her in a van he also had two partners.

When she finally came to she was in a locked room with a bed and a little bathroom through a little door. Two men walked into the room one stood by the door the other gave her a tray of food then they both locked to door and walked away.

In the meantime Oliver came by the talon and saw the apartment was a mess and chloe was gone.

He looked all over the apartment and didn't find anything but as he was leaving he saw a pin on the ground.

It had a logo on it so he rushed to Chloe's lap top and tried to match it.

He saw her wallpaper was a photo of the two for them but continued to search for a match and then found it, it match the Luther corp. logo.

"TESS!"

He rushed home to change into his Green Arrow outfit and confront Tess.

"Tess Mercer can't spend your days doing anything better than kidnapping people?"

"Aren't we past the mask Oliver!"

He stood there staring at her in complete shook then pulled down his hood and pulled down his mask

"Were is Chloe Tess?"

"Oliver I don't know what you're talking about"

"Please don't lie to me after everything I've been through don't lie to me!"

She got up from her chair

"Oliver I really don't know where your girl friend is"

"She's not….Tess I found this in her apartment it belongs to Luther corp."

Oliver hands her the pin

"Yes it does but Oliver I didn't order anyone or hurt chloe"

He threw a punch and it hit a wall he stood there

"Oliver if you would like I can get some people on it"

"Ok"

Then he rushed home when he got there he saw an envelope on his desk he opened it to find a DVD he put it in.

"Hello Mr. Queen aka Green Arrow I think you're missing something"

It shows a clip of chloe in the little room

"I will give you her back to you if you do something for me….I will send you a map to a road house were

Jo Harvelle, Ellen Harvelle and Ash supply a place for hunters to rest I need it up in flames in 1 day or ells goodbye Mr. Queen"

He waited for the map then left when he got there he did what he was asked and blew the place up when he got home there was chloe tied to a pole on his stair case.

"CHLOE!!"

He ran untied her and held her close

"I don't care what you say you're never leaving my sight again"

She didn't push him away she held onto him. He was thinking if he let go she might disappear again.

In the meantime

Dean and Bobby arrive at the road house to find ashes body but Ellen and Jo are no were to be found.

"What happened here bobby?"

"I don't know dean"

He ran over to a body and say it was Ash

"Damn it Ash!! Bobby think demons could have done this?"

"Well whatever or whoever didn't want us to know what Ash was going to tell us"

__________________________________________Do You Like?


	6. Chloe Sullivan?

**Chlollie**

**Part 6**

Chloe stayed with Oliver to scared to go home.

"Thanks for letting me stay here"

Oliver walked up to her and held her

"Chloe your welcome here anytime"

She pulled back from him and stared at her feet not wanting to look at him

"Oliver it's only till Clark gets back then I'm moving in with him"

Oliver wanted to step back to her but instead took a step back to give her more space

"Chloe we never finished talking about us and our family"

"Oliver I….."

"Chloe you can scream and shout but I don't care I'm not letting you go I already almost lost you I'm not letting it happen again"

She turned around to hide her tears

"Oliver I….I just can't….i love you to much it won't last"

He walked up to her held her close and kissed her forehead

"Hay I'm not going anywhere"

He said as he put his fingers through her hair

They spent the whole day just laying in bed looking at each other.

In the meantime Tess was talking to a new partner of hers named Lilith.

"Why did you let Miss Sullivan go?"

Tess said as she pushed her way through the doors at the planet.

"When I make a deal I stick to it I told him if he killed Ellen, Ash and Jo I would let chloe go"

Tess gave her the oddest stare

"Why did you want them dead?"

She was about to leave but before she did she turned and said.

"You will find out soon enough goodbye miss mercer"

Somewhere in metropolis dean and Sam were looking for clues to find out who burned down the road house. Bobby had told them it was a human who burned it down.

"Ok Sammy I've been looking through a lot and I mean a lot of stuff do you know how much odd and crazy shit happens in this area? But more in a town nearby called Smallville"

He looked at the folders in dean's hands.

"Here pass me one"

He looks through one at a time and on the fourth he stops and shows dean.

"Dean look! There's a good one here about a girl who shut everything down in the city down plus she killed many then just disappeared"

"Anybody see anything?"

He flipped through looking for a witness

"Ya! A Mr. Ben Greet"

"Good job Sammy lets go have a talk with Mr. Greet"

They look for like an hour going through paper after paper to find this guy who seemed to be hiding

"DEAN! I Found Him!"

They take off to Smallville the town near by

"ok that's the house dean"

They walk up knock and show there

_F.B.I badges _(_FAKE_) he lets them in and they start to talk about a girl with super speed and a crave for energy.

"And you seen this happen?"

Mr. Greet looked at them both

"You both think I'm crazy….Well I don't care I know what I say in fact I use to work at the daily plant with her until Lex Luther fired her!"

Sam's eyes went big

"WAIT….you know who she is?"

"Ya her names Chloe Sullivan lives in an apartment above the talon"

"Why haven't you told anyone who she was?"

She laughed and looked back at them both

"People already thought I was crazy and besides the other one saved her"

"Wait what are you talking about sir"

"Uumm the other four I don't know what they were but one had a lightning power another had like mind powers the third had a similar power to the lighting guy but my favorite was the one that had the same powers as the girl but more!"

The boys looked at one another in shock

"Thank you very much sir we will be in touch"

They left and got in dean's Impala

"Sammy get ready Lets go pay Miss. Sullivan a visit"

What do you think?


	7. Found Her!

**Chlollie**

**Part 7**

The boys got to the talon only to find Chloe gone then all of a sudden Lois walked in

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my cousin's apartment?"

Before Sam can say anything Dean says

"Hello you must be Miss. Lane. I'm Mr. Wells and he is Mr. Trent were with the F.B.I and were looking for your cousin Chloe Sullivan"

Lois took a step back to think before she talked which doesn't happen often.

"She's at her boyfriends…..but what did she do is she in trouble?"

"No she's not in any kind of trouble"

Dean cut off Sam

"Miss were does her boyfriend live?"

Lois walked up to the table and looked through the mail till she found a letter from Oliver

"Here is the address. His name is Oliver Queen"

Sam took the letter and put it in his pocket

"Thank you Miss. Lane we will be in touch

They jumped in Dean's car and Sam pulled out the letter

"Should I open it?"

"Go ahead what's she going to do"

Sam opened the letter and read it to Dean

_April 2 09 _

_Dear Chloe_

_I miss you, I need you, and I can't stop thinking about you. Will you please come back to me? I'm so so sorry chloe I got you into this mess let me help you through it. I will be there for you no matter what. I promise just give me another chance to show you how much I care for you and the baby._

_Love Oliver_

"Looks like he won her over with that letter if there back together"

Sam looked back at dean

"She never opened it dean"

Sam looked back at the letter

"Dean she has a kid"

"Kid or not there is a file full of paper work on just shit about her"

Dean said before starting the car

Back at Oliver's Him and Chloe were sitting on the couch and he was rubbing her belly

"I'm so glad your back Chloe, I missed Chloe, and I missed you so much"

He kissed her forehead.

Then there was a knock at the door Oliver got up and answered it.

"Hello Mr. Queen. I'm Mr. Wells and he is Mr. Trent were with the F.B.I and were looking for Chloe Sullivan"

He looked back at Chloe as she came to the door

"What did she do?"

Chloe gave Dean an odd look

"Jason Teague?"

Dean looked back at Chloe

"Excuse me?"

"You're Jason Teague the foot ball coach who tried to kill my friends!"

"I'm sorry but my names Mr. Wells I'm with the F.B.I we are looking with you could we have a word"

"Uumm"

Dean looked down and whispered

"Cresto"

Chloe looked at Dean then at Sam

"Oliver I'll be fine why don't you leave us here to talk"

He didn't want to leave Chloe alone

"Ok call me if you need anything"

As soon as Chloe was sure he was gone she turned to the boys.

"I'm not a demon. What are your real names I mean it's not every day I get questioned by hunters"

Dean Laughed than said

"I'm Dean and that's Sam we wanted to talk to you about what happened 2 months ago when the city's power went out"

She kept her back to them not wanting to look at them

"Someone….Well a few people said they say you super speeding around town and sucking up power"

"Ok well what happened is going to sound crazy even to you two"

Chloe said as she walked to the couch and sat down. Sam followed her and sat beside her.

"Try us"

What Do You think?


	8. I need you!

**Chlollie**

**Part 8**

The boys sat and waited for Chloe to talk

"ok i'll tell you but don't laugh"

"Ok fine promis"

she sat back and closed her eyes for a second

"I was pesested but not by a demon by.....By a....Alien!"

Dean tried realy realy hard not to laugh but he couldn't help it and

Sam was the one that promised her he wouldn't laugh anyway.

"See you think i'm crazy!"

Sam looked at the ground to see Dean rolling around on the floor laughing

"No..No chloe we don't think you're crazy Deans just well...Imature"

she looked at him on the floor and couldn't help but giggle at him

"No really. haha"

They all sat back down and talked for like 3 hours

before Oliver got home

"Ok thank you chl...Miss. Sullivan"

she smiled at Dean and bit her lip

"Anytime"

She couldn't stop looking at Dean and wasn't paying atenchion to

how Oliver was looking at her while she stared at dean

"By guys"

When they were gone Oliver looked at Chloe

"What was that about?"

"What?"

She whent back to the couch to find Sam had left a card but on the back Dean had wrote his number. She slid it into her pocet so Oliver wouldn't see

"What time is it?"

he looked at his watch

"its 4 why?"

"I'm meeting tess and i'm late"

She grabbed her jacket and ran to the door

"i'll be back later"

He moved over so chloe wouldn't run right into him

"Ok...Bye"

chloe arrived at tess's surprised to see someone else there.

"hi tess im sorry im late"

tess turned to see chloe standing at the door. she told lilth she would talk to her later than lilith left.

"hello miss sullivan im glad you can make it i have something to show you"

chloe walked up to tess's desk then tess turned on her computer and sled it to chloe.

"press play"

chloe pressed play and when it played it showed oliver blow up the road house killing many people.

"OMG.....what?...when?....?"

tess pulled the computer back.

"thats all thanks for coming"

chloe couldn't even talk she got up and left. when she got home oliver was reading.

"chloe what's wrong?"

she couln't even talk to him.

"chloe? what's wrong?"

"you killed all those people just to get me back'

he walked up to her and put his hands on her arms.

"DON'T TOUCH ME"

chloe shouted at oliver and then left. she grabbed her phone out of her purse and called dean

_Dean: hello?_

_Chloe: Dean its chloe _

_Dean: what is it_

_Chloe: i need your help_

_Dean: ok hold on were are you_

_Chloe: olivers_

_Dean: ok i'll be right there_

_Chloe: ok.....and i was wondering if i could stay there_

_Dean: with me and sammy?_

_Chloe: ya please_

_Dean: ya that's fine i'll be right there_

_Chloe: ok thank you bye_

_____________________________________________________________

_what do you think about my story so far?_


	9. The Loss

**Chlollie**

**Part 9**

dean pick up chloe and brought her back to his motel

"thank you for picking me up"

sam got up and gave her a hug

"are you ok?"

sam said as he sqezzed her

"ya i'm fine just family problems''

just then lilith and tess walked in and lilith grabed chole and threw her out the window. Dean ran to chloe while sam stayed inside.

"CHLOE!! Chloe i'm going to get you help ok hang on!"

Dean was to scared to leave Chloe's side so sam to talked to lilth.

"What do you wan't and who the Hell are you?"

lilth threw sam onto the wall. and tess walked over.

"I have a deal to make with you Sam"

Dean walked in

"Dean No"

Dean stopped and backed up

"We will talk later sammy"

Lilth and Tess left. Sam and Dean ran to chloe

"We need to get her to a hospital Dean!"

they jumped in the car and drove the the hospital. a short while later Oliver showed up. When he found her she was talking to Dean.

**Olivers Point Of View**

When i ran in chloe was talking to the F.B.I men who were here before but she was holding the shorter ons HAND!!

I was standing outside her room when the shorter one came out

"Mr. Queen...Chloe doesn't wanna see you!"

he walked back in the nurse came into the room than chloe started crying then i left.

**Chloe's Point Of View**

i was sitting with Dean and Sam i was scared Dean held my hand and i hoped he would never let go. I saw Oliver outside the room.

"It's oliver...I really don't wanna talk to him"

Dean got up

"Don't worry i'll handel it"

Dean left the room talk to Oliver then he came back. A nurse came into the room and told me somthing i really didn't wanna hear but sadly.......

I Had Lost The Baby!

_________________________________________________________________

Ok i'm sorry the chapters are kind of getting smaller and smaller but there are so many things i wanna do with this story!!


	10. Dear Diary

_**Chloe's Diary**_____

_**September 12/09**_

_Hello my name is chloe sullivan and _

_its been six months since i lost my baby._

_I felt numb at first but then nothing _

_not sadness or madness just nothing._

_i stayed with dean and sam for two month _

_but then they left and that was the first time i felt _

_since my baby had died. _

_So i'v been staying with Clark at the farm and_

_it's taken me six months but i'm back to _

_being me._

_sure i'm still sad but life goes on _

_weather i wan't it to, or not! Oliver also left._

_everyone i love....is gone!_

______________________________

_**September 15/09**_

_Oliver came back but i can't be around him,_

_being with him brings up to many memories._

_I wish dean were here, I miss him, He said he left_

_to protect me but i would have felt safer with him here._

_I just moved back into the apartment above the talon_

_Clark told me i could stay, "If he wasn't dating my_

_Cousin i would have"._

____________________________

_**September 25/09**_

_I wish oliver would leave me alone _

_he keeps stoping by but if he really cared about me,_

_He would leave me alone._

__________________________

_**December 01/09**_

_Today was just grate(And i'm not kidding)._

_I got my job back at the planet(But tess and lilth _

_split she said tess was holding her back so i think_

_i got the job bacause tess wants me to keep quite _

_about what happened)._

_And the best part of the day is......._

_DEANS BACK!!_


	11. All Down Hill

**Chlollie**

**Part 11**

Chloe walked out of the planet and

jumped in deans car. Sam was sitting in the back

so chloe jumped in the front seat.

"I missed my boys!"

Chloe said as she gave dean a big hug.

"Well we missed you more!"

They whent for a drive. When they stopped

sam saw that they were at the motel.

(sam and dean's motel)

"What are we doing here Dean?"

Dean opened sam's door

"Get out sammy"

Sam looked at dean and turned to chloe

she was laughing.

Sam got out and looked at the impala as it left.

"Mr. Winchester were are you taking me?"

Dean looked over at chloe her smile so sweet

her eyes so bright!

"You'll see"

they drove for a while befor chloe knew were they

were.

Dean had made Dinner plans

at one of the best places in metropilis

"Wow dean how did you manage this?"

Dean smiled as he helped her out

"I have my ways."

It wasn't long befor they got there food

and drinks.

"Thank you so much Dean this is grate"

When they finished they sat and talked

but dean's heart was pounding

as he held on to the little box in his pocket

"Chloe I..."

'Ring!!....Ring!!....'

Chloe grabed her phone

"One second dean...Hello?"

it was clark he was crying chloe could hardly hear him

"Chloe whats wrong"

Chloe sat there in shock

"Its lois...Shes on life support!!"

Dean and chloe rushed to the hospital

"CLARK!!"

Chloe rushed and hugged him

"Whats happening clark?"

Chloe held deans hand.

"Chloe....Lois has a virus in her heart and.....she...

she may need a heart transplant olivers

paying for her to go to Star City"

Chloe almost dropped dean held her close

"Chloe i'm so sorry...Clark i can't even tell you how

sorry i am"

**Chloe P.O.V**

Dean held me close to him i couldn't stop crying

This was **Lois!** My cousine. she was so close she

was like my sister, and i had to sit here and watch

her **die!!**

I ran to the room dean and clark right behind me.

i walked in to see docters every were.

Dean held my hand again

"Its going to be ok chloe shes

a fighter she'll get through this"

I had so many thoughts going through my head.

I mean seven, eight months ago we were living together.

i lived with her for like 3 years.

then it all whent down hill i lost Oliver, The baby,

Clark and now Lois.

**NO!!**

i wasn't letting her go.

even if that meant exspossing my secret!!


	12. Goodbye

**Drunk and Blond**

**Part 12**

Chloe pulled clark to the side.

"I'm saving her and your not stopping me!"

clark looked at lois laying there

"Ok fine, its the only way"

Chloe was shocked that clark didn't

fight with her about this.

Chloe walked over to lois as clark got everyone out of the

room dean looked up.

"Whats going on chloe?"

Chloe turned around

"Dean...I Love You!"

She turned back to lois and put her hand on her chest

as soon as she did a bright light surounded them

and when it went away chloe was on the floor

"CHLOE!!"

Dean yelled as he ran to her

"Dean shes going to be ok get her home"

Dean looked up at clark

"Clark she's..."

"Dean just get her home..Trust Me"

Dean picked her up and carried her to the car

then drove her home.

"Lois?"

Clark looked at lois wondering if what chloe did

worked.

"Clark?"

lois said as she opened her eyes

"Well its about time!"

she smiled

"Ya shut up"

he kissed her and held her

"I thought i lost you"

She held on to him tighter

"I'm not going anywere"

Dean put chloe on her bed and sat

on the couch waiting for clark.

(1 hour later)

Clark walked in dean looked scared.

"Clark she won't wake up..She needs a docter'

Clark ran up to chloe

"Dean there's nothing any docter can do for her"

Dean sat back down

"We just have to wait"

Clark said as he sat on the edge

of chloes bed

(72 hours later)

Chloe woke up to be smothered by dean

"I'm ok dean"

he wouldn't let go

"Promise me you will never do that again"

Chloe pulled back

"I...I can't"

She got up and got a glass of water

"What do you mean you can't?"

Chloe put the glass down

"I can't"

He walked up to her

"Me, Clark and sam were not sure you

were even going to wake up chloe.

You were dead for 3 days!"

"Dean i have the ability to save poeples lives

i'm not going to stop"

He turned to her

"Chloe i...I Can't"

She walked closer to him

"What do YOU mean You Can't"

He backed up

"I'm not going to sit here every time you wanna

give up your life for another!"

"Dean what are you saying now me AND lois

are both alive"

"But i had to sit here! I had to HOPE you would

wake up!"

He through the ring on the table

"I'm sorry Chloe I just Can't"

Chloe grabbed his arm

"Your just going to leave Me!"

He pushed her off

"Chloe I will always love you

but i......i'm sorry"

He walked out the door and chloe....chloe

fell to the ground and she couldn't

cry she couldn't do anything!


	13. Dream

**Drunk and Blonde**

**Part 13**

That night Sam had a vision about Chloe in the dream he saw

*Chloe Runnung

*A Crystal Castle

*Clark

*Another Guy

*Chloe yelled the name _'Davis'_

*Chloe laying dead on the floor of the castle

Sam shot up out of bed and jumped to his feet.

**"DEAN!!"**

Dean woke up

"Shut up and sleep sammy"

Sam when't over pulled the covers off of dean

and pushed him off his bed.

"What The Fu.."

Sam cut him off.

"Dean chloe's in trouble"

Dean sat up

"She'll be ok"

He jumped onto his bed and turned over trying to

sleep again.

"Dean i don't know why your acting like this

but i'm not going to sit here"

Dean turned over

"OK OK Wait!...What did yoou see"

Sam sat on the other bed facing dean

"I saw chloe and clark and this other guy

the guy turned in to like this monster

and threw clark that when after chloe but

somthing in the Crystal Castle stopped him..."

Dean slowly sat up.

"Ok so your say chloe"

He paused

"and clark are going to be killed in a castle"

Sam nodded

"It was a crystal castle"

Dean looked at sammy than laughed

"Ok..Did you have anything to drink last night?"

Sam got up

"I'm not crazy dean!"

sam grabbed the phone and threw it at dean

"CALL CHLOE!!"

Dean dialed chloes number

_Chloe: Hello?_

_Dean: Hi_

_Chloe: What do you wan't dean?_

_Dean: Chloe this is going to sound crazy_

_Chloe: __**What Is It!**_

_Dean: Chloe Do You Know Someone_

_Named Davis?_

_Chloe: Why?_

_Dean: Chloe trust me its important._

_Chloe: Yes Davis Bloom._

_Dean: OK chloe do you know anything_

_about a....._

_Chloe: A what?_

_Dean: Well..._

_Chloe: __**WHAT?**_

_Dean: Ok maybe a Crystal Castle or Cave?_

_Chloe: Is this a joke?_

_Dean: NO! No its not _

_Chloe: OK what if i said yes?_

_Dean: Then i would say your in danger of..._

_Chloe: __**Dean Just Tell Me!**_

_Dean: Of __**DYING!**_

_Chloe: What?_

_Dean: your going to die in the crystal castle_

_Chloe: ..........._

_Dean: Davis turns into a monster and kill....._

_Chloe: How do you know about davis?_

_Dean: Wait What?_

_Chloe: Do you know about clark too?_

_Dean: No chloe what are you talking about._

_Chloe: thankz dean but i can take care of myself._

_BYE!_

Dean sat there.

"She hung up on ME!"

Sam got up

"Get your keys we gotta make sure this doesn't happen!"


	14. Dean wants Answers

**Drunk and Blonde**

**Page 14**

Dean and Sam pulled up to smallville around 5:30ish.

They pulled up to chloe's

Dean ran up the stairs to her apartment

Out of breath Dean banged on the door

Anticipating on how long it took for chloe to answer the door.

"What are you doing here Dean?"

Chloe asked as she opened the door.

"good your home, didn't want to go out and find you under some demon's mouth?"

Dean said sarcastically

"Shut up Dean, I have no time to play your little games,

What are you doing here?"

"I came here to get some answers?"

Dean said laughing to himself.

Sam finally got to chloe's apartment with three coffees in hand.

"c'mon Dean, don't be such a smart ass!"

"Shut up Sam, anyways chloe, what is this crystal castle?"

Chloe looked at him with fear in her eyes

"I can't tell you even if I wanted to"

"well I don't care if you can't tell me, you are going to tell me right now!"

Dean said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Sam interrupted Dean's sick way of flirting to get some answers.

"What are your intensions of going down to this crystal castle?"

Chloe looked up them not knowing what she should say

"I don't know what you are talking about sam?"

"cut the crap Chloe you do remember that sam is psychic?"

Dean said getting more and more frustrated with her.

"Oh yeah I guess I forgot that part, my bad I guess"

Chloe said this with a little embarrassment.

"I was on my way to help Clarke defeat davis."

"What are you frickin crazy chloe?"

Deans protective side kicking in

"wait what do you mean defeat davis?"

Sam's curiousity getting the better of him

"Davis and Clark are aliens that came from the planet krypton,

Davis was thrown from foster home to foster home, where as clark was lucky enough to get parents.

Davis envied Clark for having parents and ever since they were younger

Davis has always wanted to kill clark. Since clark is the red blue blur he thinks

Violence is despicable. So today he wanted to confront davis about his

Horrible thoughts of murder. They decided to meet at clark's fortress of solitude.

I was only going there to make sure that clark wasn't going to die."

As chloe was explaining to the boys, dean cut her off

"What are you fricken stupid, you could have got yourself killed,

I outta throw you in a dungeon and leave you there till this battle is over!"

Chloe cut in

"oh no, no, no I ain't that stupid, I have kryptonite this will prevent both

Of them to stay away from me"

"What is kryptonite?"

Sam asked lost in the conversation.

"Kryptonite is a piece of their home planet that fell in the meteor shower."

"well what does it do to Davis?"

Sam asked developing his interest more

"The kryptonite weakens their body and if around it to long they eventually die."

Chloe explained

"Wait, wait a minute! Who is they?, I thought we were talking about davis here?"

Dean asked

"were you even paying attention at all, davis and clark come from the same planet

So of course the kryptonite is going to affect both of them"

"Does lois know about clark?"

Sam asked

"No, she doesn't know!"

Chloe turned to Dean

"and she is not going to find out either!"

Dean looked at her

"what you think I would tell her this, Never"

Both stared at dean with laughter filling the room

"okay, so you two think I'm a big rat, shouldn't we be going to save clark, genius'?

Sam and chloe looked at each other both talking at the same que now

"Yah, we better go now then?"

All three leave for the fortress of solitude!


	15. Fortress!

**Drunk and Blonde**

**Part 15**

After chloe brings the boys to smallville

Than to the caves that would take them to the

Fortress.

"Were are we chloe?"

She stopped and turned to dean and sam

"This is what takes us to the fortress, A few years ago I

Followed clark here and that's how I found out

About everything."

She walked to this spot and help up the key

(The key was an octagonal shaped disk)

Then the wall opened to another room

"Wow!"

They walked in and chloe put the key in this slot.

When she did that a bright light took them to

The fortress.

"Its Fr..Fr..Frezzing Here!! "

Chloe laughed at dean and looked around for

clark and davis.

"Chloe look!"

Sam yelled from behind chloe.

When she turned around she saw davis

Had clark on the ground.

"Davis!"

He turned to her his eyes were red!

"Ooww my god!"

Davis was Doomsday! The alien sent to

Kill clark.

"_Doomsday_"

Chloe whispered

"Chloe give me the krypto…the meteor rock!"

Dean yelled as he moved closer.

She handed him the rock and he ran to Clark

Making Davis fall to the ground. Sam ran over

Moving clark away from the rock and dean.

"Chloe what are they doing here!"

"Saving your ass"

Dean yelled. Dean was pissed today

Was not a good day he didn't even

have Breakfast.

The next thing they know a bright light hits davis and

Traps him in a crystal.

"How do we get out of here?"

Sam asked trying to fill in the silence


	16. The End Part 1

**Drunk and Blonde**

**Part 16**

When they pulled up at the talon

it was almost dark.

"That's odd it didn't seem that long"

Chloe said as she got out of the impala

"Well I'm going to go…Bye"

She walked into the talon and dean just

Sat there

"Go after her you idiot"

Dean turned to sam

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm sam and that's chloe you know chloe she's

The girl your in love with"

Sam said as he sat back

"I'm not…."

"Dean I know it I'm sure clark knows it"

Dean sat still for a second

"Damn it all! Fine but after this you will get me

Some Fricken Pie!"

Sam sat up

"What's with you and pie?"

"No questions just pie boy!"

Dean got out and ran into the talon he got to

chloes door and froze

"CHLOE"

She came to the door and be for she could say

What, he kissed her and pushed her back

Until he hit a wall.

"Wait what are we doing dean?"

He pulled back for a second

"Uumm I thought it was obvious."

She smiled but he honestly didn't know how to take it.

He kissed he and as soon as she kissed him back

He got into it and she pulled off his jacket.

"Be carefully with my jacket baby"

He giggled a little as they moved to the bed

As soon as dean was about to pull off her

Shirt los walks in

"Chloe i…."

"Hay chloe I'm going to buy you a fuckin lock ok"

Dean said with sarcasm

"I'm so sorry I'm leaving… …bye!"

Dean moved back over to chloe

"Ok where were we?"

He kissed her but she pushed him off

"I don't know dean maybe were just not meant to be"

Dean followed her as she walked through the talon

"What are you talking about chloe?"

She when up to him he put his hands on her hips

"Maybe we are just not meant to be"

"Chloe I have never been surer about anything!"

He kissed her

"Dean I love you with all my heart but…."

Dean looked at her

"But what?"

She moved back

"I want to have a family and get old watch my kids

Grow and marry some one but mostly live a safe life."

"Chloe I can't give you all thought's things

but I know that I love you"

Dean pulled her close

"Do You Love Me?"

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	17. The End Part 2

Dunk and Blonde

The End!

Chloe stood there in shock

"How can you ask me that?"

Dean looked down then back at her

"Do You Love Me?"

"I.....I....."

She started to cry

"Ye...."

Just as she was answering him Castiel came

out of no where!

"Mrs. Sullivan we need to talk!"

He grabbed chloe and dissapeared.

When he got out to the car sam was still there

"You will get me some Pie!!!"

Sam smiled than looked at dean

"What happened"

Dean looked at Sam

"Boy i will not tell you anything till i

get my pie!"

In the meantime castieland chloe were talking

"Who are you"

he looked at her

"I am castiel, i am a...Friend..Of deans."

"What are you?"

he moved closer

"An angel of the lord"

chloe laughed

"Whatever, What the hell...My Bad What the heck

do you want?"

he gave her an odd look

"Tell dean you don't love him!"

"NO! why should I?"

"Because...We need him out there saving people

not worrying about you!"

She stepped back

"I can't hurt him like that I...."

He cut her off

"If you don't do this Billions of people are going to die"

she gave him a sad yet od look

"He needs to stop the apocalypse, He stared it

hes going to finish it!"

The next thing chloe knew she was at deans apartment.

she kocked on the door.

"Choe!"

She gave a fake smile

"Could you drive me home?"

"Ya sure no probblem"

When they got there dean followed her in.

"What did Castiel say?"

She turned around

"Nothing umm i just remember ending up at your

apartment"

He walked up to her and looked into her eyes

"Dean..."

He backed up he knew somthing was wrong

"I..."

She started to cry

"No...I don't love you"

he took 3 more steps back

"What? You can't mean that!"

she kept crying

"Dean i'm sorry but were not ment to be"

"Don't say that!"

she walked up to him still in tears

"Just a little to late for us"

He held her

"Why did it take so long for me to find you"

He let go of her and kissed her forhead

"Dean!"

He turned around

"I'm sorry"

he walked out

_"Me too, Me too!"_

He said to him self

TO BE CONTINUED...

*Ok this was not the end it is comming but it will be

the saddest thing you have ever read, If

you cry easy don't read!*


	18. The Big Ending!

**Drunk and Blonde **

**The Big End!**

Dean got home and sam wasn't there.

He picked up the phone

and threw it into the wall then he hit the

lamp and other little items

off the desk.

Sam walked in to see dean throwing

things.

"Dean! Dean!"

He ran to dean and sat him down

"You don't have to tell me what

happened just, Calm down."

Dean sat there and didn't move

***ok cryers get ready!***

In the meantime chloe was sitting at home

Crying once again.

"I love him...I love him"

The next thing she knew lilith was there

"Awe did pretty boy leave you"

Chloe stood up still crying trying not to

"Here i'll make the pain go away!"

A bright light serounded the room

and lilith tore chloe apart piece by piece,

But enough just to keep her alive

to watch Lilth burned the skin from her flesh,

but befor she did she pulled pieces

of her leg off and broke he arms than legs and fingers

when the light dissapeared there was only ashes left

Later Sam and Dean were packing

and watching the news

"Look thats the talon!"

Dean turned it up

_**"So as you can see there was a fire**_

_**and one person was killed"**_

Sam looked at deans face

_**"The owner of the upstairs apartment**_

_**a Chloe Sullivan"**_

Dena fell to the floor

then threw on his jacket and ran to the car

with his bag sam followed. They arived at the

tallon he ran in and looked all over then Sam got in

and lilith apeared

"Come on boys she was just a little piece of meat!"

Dena hit her

"I'll Kill You, You Son Of A Bitch!!!"

She laughed

"Go ahead and try"

Sam ran to dean and held him back

Than lilith dissapeared

"Dean it will be ok!"

after while after they left never to go back to smallville again!


End file.
